Choices
by Lady Azura
Summary: Casey McDonald has a tough decision to make. But will it be the right one?


Summary: _Casey McDonald has a tough decision to make. But will it be the right one?_

Disclaimer: Don't own _Life With Derek_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Hey there. It's been a while, hasn't it?

X

**Choices****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

There.

She was done.

Casey McDonald sighed as she finished packing the last of her clothes, and wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt. Taking a step back, she glanced around her room; the same room she'd spent the past three — almost four — years in. It was practically empty now; her closet was empty, her shelves were bare, the floor was spotless — although in retrospect, the latter wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She was, by nature, neat and organized to a fault, unlike a certain _slob_ living in the next room.

Most of her belongings were now packed away in suitcases, ready to be taken to New York, or stored in boxes in the basement. A sense of nostalgia washed over her, and she pressed her lips together, her eyes flickering to the envelope sitting on her desk — her acceptance letter to Queens. She felt a sharp twinge in her chest, but ignored it, shaking her head. She was going to New York. She was going to be a dancer. She was going to live with her dad, and pursue a relationship with Jesse, and everything would be perfect.

But most importantly, there would be no _Derek_.

So lost in her own thoughts, Casey didn't even sense the figure standing behind her until she heard a throat clear. She whipped around to find the bane of her existence leaning against the threshold with his arms folded casually and his face impassive and unreadable. Casey narrowed her eyes, planting her hands firmly on her hips and shooting him an annoyed look.

"_Yes_?"

Derek pushed himself off the doorframe and stepped inside, peering around the room just as she had done moments ago, before glancing back at her.

"So… you're really going, huh?" He asked, and there was a hint of bitterness laced in his voice that did not go unnoticed by her.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, Derek." She said simply, as though she had recited it a million times.

Derek remained unconvinced. "You barely know the guy, Case."

"I'll _get_ to know him." Casey growled. "In New York."

"Oh, yeah?" Derek countered. "And what if he turns out to be some serial rapist? What then? Just how much of this have you even thought through, Casey? Because from my standpoint, it doesn't seem like you have — at all."

Casey threw a venomous glare in his direction.

"Jesse's not like that." She hissed. "And besides… I'm following my dreams! Can't you just be happy for me? For _once_, Derek!"

"I can't!" Derek exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Not when you're being stupid and… and irrational! What about school, Casey? A month ago, you were excited about Queens, and in less than a week, you decide to change your mind? All because of some guy you met at a lodge?"

"Damn it, Derek! Why do you even _care_?" Casey snapped. "You should be thrilled that I won't be around to nag and spoil your fun!"

Derek opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it. He stared hard at her for a minute, furrowing his brow, obviously deep in thought, before shaking his head.

"Fine," he muttered. "Do what you want. I don't care."

Without another word, he turned around and left her room, leaving Casey alone.

.

.

.

She gripped the plane ticket in her hand.

She was really going to do this, she realized, her heart racing.

Taking a deep breath, Casey turned to face the rest of her family. Her mother and Lizzie were already tearing up, and she hadn't even left yet. Marti managed a weak grin, while George wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife and gave Casey a reassuring smile. Edwin stuffed his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels — for once, no witty remarks or jokes to lighten the mood. Just silence. Then her eyes fell on Derek, who wore a blank expression that made her beyond furious. She hated that she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Goodbye, Sweetheart." Her mother was the first to shatter the silence that had fallen upon their blended family, stepping forward to hug her eldest daughter.

Casey hugged her back tightly, mindful of her protruding belly and the life growing inside her, before exchanging hugs and bidding farewells with everyone else, until it was just her and Derek who remained.

At first, neither of them spoke. They simply stared at each other.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She prompted, after a moment.

"Why? It's not like there's anything I can say that'll make you change your mind." He said.

Casey bit her lip. Behind her, she could hear the announcer call her flight number, but stayed rooted to the floor, waiting for Derek to do something — anything.

When he didn't, she sighed, picking up her carry-on.

"Well," she said. "Guess this is it."

"Guess so."

"Do I at least get a hug?" She asked hopefully.

Derek scrunched up his nose in disgust. "As if. Sorry Case, but my 'No Hug' policy is still, and always will be, in effect."

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

_Some things will never change._

"See you later, Derek." She said softly.

Derek merely nodded, and she turned away before he could see the tears gathering in her eyes. Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, she was about to make her way to her gate when Derek suddenly called out to her.

"Casey, wait!"

"_What_, Derek?" She demanded, whipping around to face him. "I'm going to miss my fli -"

Before she could finish her sentence, Derek's lips were on hers.

.

.

.

She didn't know how much time had passed, nor did she care. The rest of the world had seemingly vanished; it was just them, and in that moment, _Derek_ was all that mattered to her.

And then he pulled away, leaving her breathless and dizzy and blushing harder than she'd ever blushed before.

"I've wanted to do that for four years." He confessed sheepishly, avoiding her gaze.

She looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah," he replied.

She licked her lips, her eyes darting between him and the ground.

"… me too." She murmured.

Derek smirked lazily.

"I knew you found me irresistible." He teased, and she smacked his arm playfully.

"Shut up!"

They laughed awkwardly, before Casey glanced behind her. She had only two minutes left before she missed her flight to New York. She looked down at the ticket in her hand once more, and then back at Derek. He was staring at her intently, as if waiting for her to make a decision.

To meet up with Jesse in New York, or go to Queens with Derek?

Deep down, she already knew the answer.

"I wonder if it's too late to get a refund on this ticket."

X

**FIN**

X

**Umm… I don't know what to say. This sounded better in my head, but I hope you guys liked it nonetheless. It's been a while since I've written for this fandom, so I'm a bit rusty.**

** Anyway, please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
